Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a character in the Halloween Town world in Kingdom Hearts II. He is the leader of Christmas Town, and is constantly asked questions about Christmas by Jack Skellington. Jack almost always mispronounces Santa's name as Sandy Claws, leaving Sora and company in a state of confusion. Personality Santa is jolly, fun, caring, and, good with children, usually having a smile on his face. As evidenced by his Good/Bad children list, he is fair and thoughtful, too. However, when the situation calls for it, he becomes much more serious. Physical Appearance Santa Claus is a very fat man dressed in a faded red, white fur-lined coat closed with a darker red belt. His very tiny hands are covered by black gloves that also have white fur lining. His feet and legs, though usually hidden by his coat, are even smaller than his hands, and covered by black boots. His hat is also red and lined with white fur, and ends in a white fur ball. The hat itself is quite long and thin. Santa has white hair and eyebrows, and a very long, thick beard that nearly reaches the floor. His cheeks and bulbous nose are faintly pink, as are his lips. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit During Sora's first visit to Halloween Town, he is kidnapped by Oogie Boogie at Maleficent's request. Maleficent plans on turning Santa Claus into a Heartless. When Santa is captured, Sally saves Santa from Oogie Boogie. When Sora defeats Oogie Boogie, Santa tells Jack that he should concentrate on Halloween, and Santa should concentrate on Christmas. He also tells Sora to believe that he will meet Riku again. Santa Claus reveals that Sora, at the age of eight, told everyone that he didn't believe in Santa anymore, so, he is not on his Nice list, much to Sora's dismay. However, Santa Claus also reveals that it was another boy (Riku) who told him that. Second Visit During Sora's second visit, Santa's presents get stolen by Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment. He helps Jack make decoy presents to attract the Experiment. Jack and company get them back by hiding in a decoy present. After they defeat the Experiment, Santa Claus decides to give Jack a taste of what it's like to deliver Christmas presents. When Jack finishes delivering presents, Santa takes back his sleigh and brings forth beautiful snow drops as a present to those in Halloween Town. Origin Santa Claus originally appeared in the 1993 movie ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. In the movie, Jack orders Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus so that Jack can take over Christmas. He wants the trio to take Santa to their lair, but they instead take him to Oogie Boogie. Sally, who doesn't like Jack's idea of taking over Christmas, is worried about Santa Claus and wants to save him, but when she finds him, she is also captured by Oogie Boogie. Later, Jack hurries back to Halloween Town to save Santa and Sally. After Oogie Boogie is defeated, Jack apologizes to Santa, who then leaves to fix Christmas. He flies around the world and delivers real presents to the all the children. He and Jack also wish each other Merry Christmas and Happy Halloween as Santa brings snow to the town. Trivia *Santa's advice that Sora should believe that he would find Riku is an echo of what happens in the third visit to Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts, where Goofy tells Sora to believe that he would find Kairi. Gallery Santa Helper KHII.png|Santa's Helper Santa Helper 2 KHII.png|Santa's Helper de:Nikolaus fr:Père Noël Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix